The present invention relates to a technical system, technical device and technical method of data reception in communication system which employs an internet, a television, a CATV (cable television, community antenna television), a communication satellite and so forth.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, in the communication system, which utilizes an internet, a television, a CATV, a communication satellite, and so forth, data sending is implemented from a data sending device (or a broadcasting station) toward a data receiving device (or a picture and/or speech sound receiving device).
In this communication system, which utilizes an internet, a television, a CATV, a communication satellite, and so forth, sending route for sending data from a data sending device (or a broadcasting station) toward a data receiving device (or a picture and/or speech sound receiving device) is defined as a downward-channel. Further, to the contrary, sending route for sending data from data receiving device (or a picture and/or speech sound receiving device) toward a data sending device (or a broadcasting station) is defined as an upward-channel.
A file is included in the data which is sent and/or received as data. When the file is sent, both of an information concerning the file (hereinafter referred to as file-information) and the file itself are sent through the downward-channel.
The file-information consists of a file-name, a storing directory-name, a file-size and so forth.
Here, the file-information is explained referring to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a format in which a plurality of file-information represented using table system, indicates data when the plurality of file-information are sent as independent data.
Further, in FIG. 1, lateral one line (row) indicates file-information in one file.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 41 is a program-name. The program-name 41 indicates name of a program. Here, the program consists of a plurality of files. The program indicates a completed meaningful unit. For instance, the program consists of a file of related picture information, a file of speech sound information, and a file of character information.
A reference numeral 42 is identification string. The identification string 42 is a string indicating information for identifying respective files.
A reference numeral 43 is a name string. The name string 43 is a string indicating file-name of respective files.
A reference numeral 44 is also a name string. The name string 44 is a string indicating directory name of respective files.
A reference numeral 45 is a size string. The size string 45 is a string indicating file-size of respective files.
Data of the file-information as shown in FIG. 1 consists of n-pieces of file-information from xe2x80x9ca a a. txt.xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c0101.d11xe2x80x9d, and this data is sent (broadcasted) frm the data sending device (or broadcasting station) as independent data through the downward-channel.
Next, referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a view showing data in the case where file-information is added to an initial data consisting of respective files to be sent.
Further, in FIG. 2, a row (lateral one line) indicates one data which is sent.
In FIG. 2, a reference numeral 51 is an information string. The information string 51 is a string indicating identification information for identifying respective data.
A reference numeral 52 is a name string. The name string 52 is a string indicating file-name of respective files.
A reference numeral 53 is a name string. The name string 53 is a string indicating directory name of respective files.
A reference numeral 54 is a size string. The size string 54 is a string indicating file-size of respective files.
A reference numeral 55 is a data string. The data string 55 is a string indicating a first data within divided respective files.
In the case of FIG. 2, the file sent from the data sending device (or broadcasting station) is divided into a plurality of data. The file-information is added to the first data within the plurality of data which are divided, thus the first data with file-information is sent (broadcasted) through the downward-channel.
A conventional data receiving device receives data of these file-information, subsequently, causing the file-name and the file-size to be proved, before, storing processing is implemented when the data of the file-name is received.
Namely, when data whose file-information is not received is received, the received data is discarded without performing storing processing.
However, in the conventional technique, there are following problems. The first problem is that effective data which should be subjected to the storing processing essentially is dealt with as invalid data, because the file-information can not be obtained until the file-name and the file-size are proved, meanwhile received whole data is discarded as invalid data.
The second problem is that in sole cases, a process of receiving of the data takes time because the discarded data is necessary to be received again.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention, in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems to provide a data sending-receiving system, a data receiving device, and data receiving method in which even though when a receiving device receives data whose file-name and file-size are unknown, the receiving device settles temporary file-name and temporary file-size, then, implementing storing processing so that it is capable of providing efficient technique of data reception.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the above-mentioned object, there is provided a data sending/receiving system which comprises a data sending device including a means which causes a sent file to be converted into packet data, before adding file identification information to every respective packets in order to identify the file, and a data receiving device including a storage means, a means for generating temporary file-information according to the file identification information, and a means for storing the packet data in the storage means associated with the temporary file-information.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a data sending/receiving system, wherein the data sending device further includes a means for adding position information indicating a position in relation to the file of the packet data in every respective packets, and the data receiving device further includes a means;l for generating temporary file-size according to the position information before adding the temporary file-size to the temporary file-information.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data receiving device in which when the data sending device converts file to be sent into packet data, file identification information of the file is added to respective packet, before the data receiving device receives packet data sent through downward-channel, which data receiving device comprises a storage device, a means for generating temporary file-information according to the file identification information, and a means for causing the packet data to be stored in the storage device associated with temporary file-information.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect, there is provided a data sending device, wherein when file is converted into packet data, further, position information in relation to the file of the packet data is added, the data receiving device includes a means for generating temporary file-size according to the position information, and for adding the file-size to the temporary file-information.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data receiving device in which when a data sending device converts a file to send into a packet data, the data sending device adds file-information regarding the file to any of packets, and the data receiving device receives the packet data to which file identification information for identifying the file and position information of the packet data in relation to the file in every respective packets exception for the file-information regarding the file to be sent through downward-channel, which the data receiving device comprises a storage device, a data receiving means for receiving data through the downward-channel, a file-information identification means which judges whether or not the file-information of data is received, outputting non-reception information of file-information indicating that there is no file-information when the file-information is not received in the result of the above judgement, and a file-information storing means in which when the file-information storing means receives the file-information non-reception information, the file-information storing means generates temporary file-information according to the file identification information and generates temporary, file-size according to the position information, before securing storage area for storing the data in the storage device based on the temporary file-size, thus causing the data to be stored in the storage device associated with the temporary file-information.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the fifth aspect, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein the data receiving device further includes input means.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the fifth or the sixth aspect, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein the data receiving device further includes output means.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in any of the fifth to seventh aspects, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein the file-information storing means comprises a temporary file-information setting means for generating temporary file-information consisting of a temporary file-name of the data, and a temporary file-size according to file identification information and position information of data received in data receiving means, a file data identification means for generating storing objective file identification information which indicates identification of file to be written the data in the storage device according to the data and the temporary file-information, a file position identification means for generating file position information indicating information of the position in relation to file for writing the data into the storage device according to the position information of the data, and a file data storing means for storing the data in the storing means according to the temporary file identification information, the storing objective file identification information, and the file position information.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in any of the fifth aspect to the eighth aspects, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein the storage device comprises a file-information storage means for storing therein file-information consisting of information of file-name, information of directory-name, and information of file-size, and a file data storage means for causing necessary data for a file in which the data is restored to its original state to be stored as a file from the data received by the data receiving means.
According to tenth aspect of the present invention, in any of the fifth to the ninth aspects, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein a program to be sent consists of file whose number is one or more than two, and the data receiving device further comprises a program identification means which judges whether or not data received by the data receiving means is data converted into packet data from file consisting of required program, under the result of the judgement, when the data is not data which is converted into the packet data from the file consisting of the required program, the program identification means discards the data.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in any of the fifth to the tenth aspects, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein a program to be sent consists of file whose number is one or more than two, and the data receiving means further comprises a program requirement means for sending information of the program required through the input means to a sending device.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in any of the fifth to the eleventh aspects, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein the data receiving device further comprises a file-information display means which causes information of receiving status to be displayed when the data receiving device causes data received by the data receiving means to be stored in the storage device.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in any of the fifth to twelfth aspects, there is provided a data receiving device, wherein the data receiving device has a storage medium recorded therein a program which causes the data receiving device to function as the data receiving means, the file-information identification means, and/or the file-information storing means.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data receiving method in which when the data receiving method converts a file to send into a packet data, the data receiving method adds file-information regarding said file to any of packets, and the data receiving method receives the packet data to which file identification information for identifying the file and position information of the packet data in relation to the file in every respective packets exception for the file-information regarding the file to be sent through downward-channel, which data receiving method comprises the steps of a step for generating temporary file-information based on the file identification information which is added individually to respective packets when it is incapable of acquiring the file-information on the occasion of reception of the data, and a step for storing received data based on the temporary file-information.
According to a data receiving method, in the fourteenth aspect, wherein a program to be sent consists of file whose number is one or more than two, and the data receiving method further comprises a step for discarding the data when received data is not data of file consisting of required program.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the fourteenth or the fifteenth aspect, there is provided a data receiving method, wherein a program to be sent consists of file whose number is one or more than two, and the data receiving method further comprise s the steps of a step into which required program is inputted, and a step for sending information of the program inputted therein to sending device.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in any of the fourteenth to the sixteenth aspects, there is provided a data receiving method, wherein the data receiving method further comprises the steps of a step for storing therein data received by data receiving process, and a step for causing information of the receiving status to be outputted to be displayed.